Tails to the rescue
by Torn Fox
Summary: Tails receives a message on his communicator that blows him away, what will he do about it? One-shot.


Cosmo shot upwards in her bed, the last thing she remembered was the flash of a cannon, she looked around and saw she was back on the colony ship, she wandered around and found several other seedrians along with her mother and sisters.

"What happened?" she asked, "We have some bad news, the engines are destroyed and we only have enough power to send a single one-way message, on top of that we picked up a large ship coming towards us and it's heavily armed, it will get here in exactly five days."

"I know where to send the message." Cosmo said, she ran over to a computer terminal and targeted the frequency of Tails' communicator, she sent the directions of how to get there and the current situation.

"Who did you send it to?" her mother asked, hoping it was someone who could help, "One of my most trusted freinds." was all she said.

It was a normal day for Tails, normal being crying in his room all day, he only came out to eat, shower, and help his freinds with Eggman, although the evil genius had been unusually quiet for quite some time, Tails didn't care, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from his communicater.

He read the message and immediatly replied with, 'I'm coming, hang in there Cosmo!' he ran to the hangar and uncovered the Tornado 2, he had combined it with the X Tornado so it could transform into three forms from it's basic biplane one, but it was unusable after sitting for so long.

Tails had a lot of work to do, he went to his cabinet and got his tools and uncovered the engine, he removed it and began to improve it for space travel, about half way through Sonic stopped by to check in on him, "Hey Tails, good to see your working on something, what ya doing to it anyway." "Improving the engine for space travel." was the reply, "Why?" Sonic asked, hoping Tails wasn't going to fly into a star or black hole comitting suicide. "In case we need it." he lied, LIED, to his best freind.

Sonic left and went to see Amy, they were now dating as she had finally caught up, Tails finished his improvements and put the engine back in it's place, he went to the bathroom and took a shower so he was presentable to Cosmo.

Tails went to his room, got his star charts, communicator and food supplies for Cosmo and her family, he started the Tornado 2 and flew out of the atmosphere, Sonic saw him leave and immediatly told his freinds, thinking he would commit suicide they 'borrowed' a space plane from the airport and took off after their freind.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had been talking to her family, her mother said, "So how do we know he'll help us, or even find us for that matter?" "Tails is the most trustworthy person you could meet, he proved that when he destroyed the Havokk metarex that stole planet eggs." "Tails? That's a strange name, but if he helps us i'll trust him." her mother said, "Do you like him Cosmo?" her older sister teased, "Y-Yes." she stuttered, "Well i'd like to meet him," her mother commented, "if he's as trustworthy as you say, then i'd be honored to meet him."

Just then the terminal beeped as if to say 'You have a messge.' Cosmo walked over and saw Tails' reply, 'I'm coming, hang in there Cosmo!' she read his reply out loud, "Please hurry Tails." she said.

Tails flew the Tornado 2 at top speed, he had 'borowed' the Chaos Emeralds from Knuckles just in case he needed them, his radar blinked with a red dot so he loooked behind him and saw Sonic on the wing of a plane, "You will not go any further Tails!" he said.

Tails came around and without thinking fired both guns, the left engine flew clean off of Sonic's plane, Sonic got back inside, he would never even flick Tails, Sonic tried to ram him but he dodged easily.

Tails once again fired to try and stop them, the blasts dotted their plane with holes in the wing, "You will not stop me Sonic!" he screamed at his best freind.

Sonic was shocked, he'd never seen Tails so angry and it was truly frightening at the mere sight, Tails was almost never violent in any way, "Tails stop, we won't let you do this." Sonic said, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt his freind.

Tails flew towards a shortcut to his destination, a whormhole that Sonic couldn't follow him into without being crushed inside his plane, but before he could enter, bullets flied past him and one hit his arm, he screamed in pain, normally Tails would have ran off, but not this time, he landed on an asteroid, Sonic did too, thinking he had stopped, but when he and his freinds got close, Tails lashed out at them, whipping each of them with his tails, nothing would stop him.

Sonic fell back and had no choice but to spindash him, he flew at Tails, but the look on his face was not one of sadness, but of anger, Tails punched him to the ground and Sonic told everyone to get back to the plane, which they did, Tails and Sonic stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move, eventually Tails charged Sonic and rammed him in the chest, Sonic tried to punch him but missed.

Tails grabbed Sonic's arms and carried him up, he threw him into the side of the plane he came in, Sonic realized that Tails would never give up, "Fine! You can do what you want, but remember that we tried to help you." Sonic said.

With that, Sonic and his freinds got back in the plane and went back home, Tails waited four days for his bullet wound to heal, and then set out again.

Meanwhile, Cosmo began to worry something had happened to Tails, it should have only taken two days to get to the ship, but it had been four, she silently prayed that he would be okay, "Cosmo, he'll be fine, but I really am getting worried that he might not make it in time." "Why do you say that mother?" she asked, her mother pointed out the window towards the large ship that had arrived.

Tails exited the whormhole and saw the seedrian colony ship, he then noticed the large ship he had seen blueprints of, the Grand Egg Imperial.

"This'll be hard, but I must protect the colony ship!" Tails said to himself as he pushed the Tornado 2 to it's limits.

Aboard the colony ship, Cosmo heard the sound of an engine, before she could say anything however, the Tornado 2 flew by the command bridge and right towards the Grand Egg Imperial, "There he is!" Cosmo shouted, her family raced to the window and saw the plane fly towards the enemy.

"Take this!" Tails said and fired across the top of the ship, "Take aim and fire!" Eggman ordered, Decoe and Bocoe pushed buttons on the command console and every gun on the ship fired at Tails, he flew upwards and did several barrel rolls, dodging every laser they fired, "Time to bring out my latest creation!" Tails said, he pulled a switch under the controls and light engulfed the plane, when it dissapeared there was a jet plane that resembled the X Tornado, but was green with yellow stripes, had four cannons, had a fith engine in the middle of the original four, and had the words 'Cosmic Tornado' painted on the sides along with a rose, the plane shot forwards leaving a trail of yellow behind it.

"Fire missle, NOW!" Eggman shouted, the spike on the front of the ship flew after Tails quickly, "No return adress? I guess i'll make one!" he shouted and flew towards Eggman, he pulled up at the last second and the missle slammed into the Grand Egg Imperial, "Fire again!" he ordered, the laser cannons fired again and Tails dodged with ease.

Aboard the colony ship, Earthia said to her daughter, "He's an amazing pilot, did he build the plane?" "Yes, he also built and commands a large starhip, but it suffered a large amount of damage at the hands of the metarex." was Cosmo's reply, they continued to watch as Tails attacked the ship.

Tails saw Eggman had stopped attacking and wondered why, he got his answer when the front of the ship opened to reveal a massive cannon, Tails pulled another switch and the plane was engulfed in a yellow light, the laser fired and Tails flew straight up out of it's way.

The light dissapeared to reveal the Cosmic Tornado in battle armor mode, it resembled the X Tornado's battle armor mode, only it had a stronger sheild and a longer blade, "How do ya like me now!?" Tails shouted and charged his opponent, Eggman fired all his missles at once, but Tails sliced them in half so they exploded, several lasers flew forwards and slammed into the sheild, causing only scratches on the paint.

Eggman fired more lasers, one got lucky and destroyed the engines, Tails was forced to revert back to the Tornado 2, he fired his guns again but did little damage, "Well things keep getting harder around here don't they, without the jet engines i'll have to use the Tornado 2 for the whole battle." he said to no one in particular, he decided being closer to the colony ship would give him a better vantage point so he flew towards it.

"Target that ship and fire the missle!" Eggman ordered, the spike on the front reappeared and launched towards the colony ship.

Aboard the colony ship, Cosmo prayed that everything would end okay, but saw the missle coming and screamed, just before the missle hit, Tails fired at it and it exploded, only causing the ship to shake, but luckily no one was hurt, "That does it! Eggman your going down!" Tails shouted, he pushed the Tornado 2 past it's limits and fired, the shots destroyed several cannons, but sadly a platform opened up and a 'missle wrist' class robot was revealed, it fired it's tether missles and detroyed two of the three propelers, the plane spiraled out of control and Tails remembered he had only one other form he could use.

He pulled another switch and the front of the plane changed, something at the back began to rotate and glow, there was a bright flash and Tails was using the Tornado 2's 'Jet Set' as he had called it, he flew back towards the colony ship.

"I hope Tails wins." Cosmo said, she then noticed the plane coming closer, it flew upwards against the command bridge of the ship, "Why does he keep doing that?" Cosmo asked her older sister, Galaxina, "Maybe he wants to keep you safe, he might like you back." "I doubt he does." Cosmo said.

Tails once again charged Eggman, who fired all the lasers yet again, they blasted the wings off and the plane exploded, "Yes! I finally defeated him!" Eggman shouted, Cosmo on the other hand was devastated, her crying was uncontrollable, her family tried to calm her down when there was a bright flash, when it cleared, the Blue Typhoon was facing off against the Grand Egg Imperial.

"Is THAT his ship!?" Earthia asked, the Blue Typhoon was huge, even larger than the colony ship, "Yes! It is, but I don't know how it got here so fast." Cosmo said back.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman screamed in rage, every weapon he had fired but had little affect aginst the ship due to it's sturdy contruction, and the fact it had been repaired and reinforced.

"Alright Eggman, your going down!" Tails shouted, the hundreds of laser cannons on the Typhoon fired and the blasts slammed into the Grand Egg Imperial, causing major damage, "Fire the secret weapon!" Eggman shouted, the top of the ship opened up and out of it came something similar to the ARK's Eclipse cannon.

Tails took the Blue Typhoon out of harms way and walked to the bow of the ship, a bag in hand, when he got there he opened the bag and the Chaos Emeralds orbited around him, he went super, then retrieved the Super Emeralds and went hyper.

"Target the colony ship and fire!" the cannon on top of the ship fired a beam at the colony ship, but in a blur of motion, something stopped it half way.

When the explosion stopped, it was revealed that Tails had stopped the blast with his very own body, Earthia and Galaxina stared at the fact he was an animal rather than a male seedrian, Eggman fired every missle and laser he had in a thin line towards Tails' chest, but Tails deflected it back, creating a massive hole in the Grand Egg Imperial, it began to move backwards away from the angered fox.

Tails screamed the words, "You're not getting away that easy!" and moved several asteroids in Eggman's way, blocking any hope for escape, Tails charged through the ship like it was paper, "That's for trying to take over Mobius!" he rammed it again, "That's for allying the metarex!", he moved halfway inbetween the colony ship and the Grand Egg Imperial, "And this, is for trying to kill Cosmo!" he fired a large blast of chaos energy that slammed into the ship.

The Grand Egg Imperial began to explode, Eggman got in a smaller ship with Decoe and Bocoe and escaped yet again, the ship exploded violently in a blaze of fire, Tails turned towards the colony ship and Chaos Controlled into it's command bridge, when the light died down eveyone saw Tails standing there, he said nothing, but merely waited.

Tails remained silent as the seedrians stared at him, "So your Tails?" Earthia asked him, he simply nodded, "Well normally I don't allow animals on the ship, but i'll make an exeption this once." "Your an animal!?" Galaxina screamed, "So, what's the big deal if i'm an animal?" Tails asked, he knew that seedrians didn't like animals very much, "Tails!" someone screamed and the next thing Tails knew, he was being hugged, he knew it must've been Cosmo so he returned the hug.

"How did you survive the explosion?" she asked while steping back a bit, "I used these." Tails said, he was now his normal self, and held the emeralds so they could be seen, "How did you get them?" she asked, "I 'borrowed' them." he said, "Well I hate to interrupt, but we still need to get off this ship, could you take us on your ship Tails?" Earthia asked him, "Sure." was the reply.

They went to the Blue Typhoon and Tails drove the ship into a warp ring, about ten minutes later they emerged over mobius, but were immediatly fired upon by the ARK, Tails pushed a button and the runway split down the middle revealing a massive cannon, Tails pushed the fire button and destroyed the ARK for good, luckily there was only robots aboard.

When they descended into the atmosphere they saw a large hole in the ground next to a house, Tails landed the ship and helped everyone off.

They all went into the house and Tails remembered something, Sonic thought he was dead so how would he react to him being alive?

"So where are you guys gonna live?" Tails asked, Earthia replied with, "We'll probabbly build a new civilization here, as for now could we stay here?" "Sure, I don't mind at all." Tails replied.

Just then Sonic rang the doorbell, he saw the ship land, and at the same time Tails and Cosmo opened the door, "Hey Tails, hows it-" but then noticed Cosmo, screamed, "GHOST!" and ran off.

After everyone left to their rooms, Tails and Cosmo cuddled on the couch together, both happy to be with each other once more.


End file.
